


Fire Balls and Popsicle Sticks (Grastu Week)

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: High School AU, Ice Play, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, bless him, gratsu week 2015, i am trash, ice make: dildo, natsu is so dense, popular!gray, punk!natsu, pure smut man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots inspired by the prompts for Gratsu Week.</p><p>Rated Explicit for sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Out (Punks and Popularity)

Natsu  was a punk. Not the casual, skinny jeans and smoking weed kind of trouble maker; he hated to see those fake people around, who cared more about what their hair looks like at any one time than what the punk movement actually meant. No,  Natsu  was a real punk. A traditional, '80s maverick, with spiky pink hair and an attitude to match it. And if there was one person  Natsu  hated, more than anyone else, it was  Gray Fullbuster. 'Hated' wasn't the right word, per say, it was more that Gray ... confused  Natsu , and in his bewildered state it was much easier to pretend that he was angry with the goalkeeper  of the football team, instead of confronting what these emotions truly meant. 

Four years had passed since  Natsu  began feeling this way, and it was only recenfly he had accepted this as a part of himself. Gray fascinated him. He had a husky voice which made  Natsu  shiver in delight, and a cold, toned body which made thoughts so blatantly i _nappropriate_  hug  his mind, that  Natsu  had started to avoid his 'Ice Princess' (a title  Natsu  had lovingly dubbed the boy after his cool exterior had become very apparent) completely.  


Such as any teenager would do,  Natsu  immediately consulted the closest member of his friendship circle about his apparent interest in the opposite sex. Rogue sat and listened dutifully, commenting when needed and throwing in anecdotes about his  relationship \- his extremely _secret_  relationship- with the football teams striker, Sting.

"He calls me 'Ash Brains'."  Natsu  whined, lighting a  cigarette  and letting it rest between his pouted lips.

"Only because you set fire to the school's changing rooms. And the cleaner's shed." Rogue pointed out, his hands searching in his leather jacket for his phone.

"Both of those only happened once!"

"… it was twice, actually. Three times if you include the-"

"Rogue _please_!"  Natsu's  tone was desperate, and Rogue stopped talking immediately. The  pinkette sighed.

"You just need to talk to him, figure out where he stands and how he feels." Rogue concluded. His fingers typing hastily on the pad of his phone.

"We're not even close to being in the same circle of friends, and he never talks to me outside of class unless it's to start a fight."  Natsu  huffed his annoyance as a particularly long drag of his cigarette. Rogue was silent for a moment, before unlocking his phone and hurriedly typing once again.

"Meet me by the cleaning cupboard inside the school in our free period this afternoon." With what  Natsu  believed to be a truly ominous sentence, Rogue pushed away from their resting place on the wall and casually walked away. It was customary for the boy to leave with little notice, and he didn’t have much presence unless he wished to. His mannerisms and dark personality made Rogue feel almost like a shadow. Most people found it creepy, but  Natsu  had always found it interesting. It was one of the reasons  Natsu  had befriended the shy boy in the beginning; he had intrigued him.

Natsu  glanced at his phone, checking his messages and watching as the time changed in the corner of the screen. It was 10:15am, so he still had at least three hours to wait until he could see what Rogue had in store.

He just knew that the day would be a drag.

\-------------------

Natsu  nervously approached the corridor which held the cleaning supplies, stubbing out a cigarette on the nearby bin before he got caught... again. The door to the cupboard was open, and  Natsu  approached it with interested caution. When his head poked around the wooden door, he was met with the sight of a very startled  Gray . 

There was a sharp pain in his lower back , and the irritating  tremors of laughter which had to belong to Sting and Rogue. Those two faced,  lying,  _pathetic_ -

It was dark. Cool, and dark, and uncomfortably tight.  Natsu  could feel  Gray  pressed against him, struggling and groaning against  his equally agitated  form. The noises made his libido rouse with interest, but  Natsu  pushed those feelings  aside before they truly  surfaced. Now was not the  time for _that_.

The door locked shut, and as soon as  Natsu  found the handle he knew that he would not be able to break through.  He was strong enough, of course, but he had been warned that any more destruction to school property would end in expulsion. Despite how  vexing  it was, Natsu  knew that they were stuck in here. 

His hand connected with the light switch, and he flicked it on with more force than needed.  He was met with the image of  Gray’s face, eyes wide, cheeks flushed and lips panted, his fists clenched as he struggled to comprehend what had happened. 

“What the-?”  Gray  yelped.

“It was those damn idiots Sting and Rogue, I  guarantee  it .”  Natsu  gritted out through clenched teeth. 

“Do  they- Do they even _know_  each other?”  Gray  seemed shocked at the thought.  Natsu  gawked at him blankly for a moment.

“Are you stupid, or something? ” He barked out a laugh. When he felt a fist impact painfully with his lower abdomen, he just laughed harder.  


“Don't laugh at me!” He growled.

“How can you be anything other than an idiot if you hadn't even noticed that those two have been together for years?”  Natsu  grinned.

“Those two…?  Sting is gay?!” 

“Quite a few people in our year are.”  Natsu  pointed out.  Gray  slumped against the wall in defeat, but his eyes were still accusing.

“Like you,  Ash Brains?” He sneered.

“So what if I am?”  Natsu  was immediately defensive, his arms crossed over his chest and body held rigid. He saw the look of bewilderment cross  Gray’s  face, and then he  erupted into a shockingly bright blush. Natsu  smirked.

“What about you,  Ice  Princess?  Ever wondered  what  it's like to be with another guy?”  The pink haired boy was teasing, that much was obvious. So he was not the least bit prepared for  Gray  to stare at him in silence, his eyes burning with an emotion that Natsu couldn't place, his lips parted in an unspoken plea that the conversation go no further. As if  Natsu  would ever listen to such a request.

"So you _have_  been with a guy before! Which one?"  Natsu  did a miraculous job at covering up his jealousy with faked interest, but the narrow gleam of  Gray's  eyes showed him that his disguise was only as good as the actor, and  Natsu  was sick of pretending.

"Loke."  Gray  was calm, eerily so. His voice resonated between the four, closely packed walls and kissed a dangerous truth into  Natsu's  pierced ears. Of course it would be  Loke, that pervert would take whatever came to him. 

"I'm not gay though, I'm bi. Well, probably. Haven't really thought about it in a while."  Gray  shrugged. His tone was relaxed, but his gaze never met  Natsu's  eyes. His foot also tapped an uneven rhythm against the damp tiled floor, his knuckles dyed a tense shade of white where they clenched at his sides. 

"I'm gay."  Natsu  confirmed.  Gray's  head snapped up, eyes lingering far too long on  Natsu's  lips. He couldn't have been watching the  pinkette  talk; his lips weren't moving. No, Gray  was focused on  Natsu's  mouth for an entirely different reason. As soon as he realised that his staring had been noticed,  Gray  tore his gaze away in embarrassment.    


"Gray ..."  Natsu  ran his tanned hand unsteadily through his undercut .  Natsu  took one step forward, reaching out an unsteady hand to  Gray, who flinched away from the almost-touch.

"We can't..."  Gray  warned, his head tilting back to rest against the wall, his midnight grey eyes being sheltered by hooded lids. 

"We _shouldn't_."  Natsu  corrected, stubbornly bringing his fingers  to cup the cool curve of  Gray's  cheek.  "But we still can." He insisted, leaning forward until his lips were hovering over  Gray's . The space was tight, their bodies were pushed together in unnatural and painful ways, and a broom bit unpleasantly into the small of his back, but  Natsu  didn't mind. Because  Gray's  lips, moist and pink and _delicious_ , were mere millimetres away from his own. And  Gray  wasn't fighting him, not like in his nightmares. His eyes were still closed, his breathing heavy. A pale hand clenched and unclenched uncertainly at the edge of  Natsu's  hip, and all it would take was one move, one small jolt, and all of  Natsu's  dreams would be made a lewd reality.

Gray  lurched forward, teeth colliding with  Natsu’s  so hard that both boys had to moan. That immediate stinging pain didn't stop  Gray  from wrapping his arms around  Natsu’s  waist and opening his mouth to give the  pinkette  access.  Natsu  thrust his tongue into  Gray’s  mouth, relishing the feel and scent of the boy panting unsteadily against him. His scent, his feel, his taste… It was everything  Natsu  imagined it would be, and so much more. 

Natsu  tugged urgently at  Gray’s  hair, pulling the boy in deeper and making the kiss more intense.  Gray  shifted his hands further down  Natsu's  toned frame until they rested firmly around his rump. He squeezed harshly, earning a rewarding whimper  from the punk. 

The two boys kissed messily for what seemed like their own eternity.  Natsu  brushed his tongue erotically against  Gray's  own muscle. The squelching noise they made echoed obscenely in the dimly lit cupboard, and the sound of it made  Natsu  thrust his growing member tentatively  against  the bulge forming in  Gray's jeans.

"Fuck..." Gray moaned wantonly,  steeling his body as  Natsu's  hips thrust quicker and quicker. His fingers worked between  Natsu's  tight trousers, but before he could pull them down and begin pleasuring the flushed and sweaty boy staring so endearingly at him, the door was unlocked and thrown open, and the duo were bathed in artificial light.

Sting and Rogue greeted them, the former was laughing hysterically, the latter was blushing a startling shade of red, gaze averted and mouth agape.  Natsu  blinked in confusion, his expression that of a boy who was caught with his hands in the cookie jar. A very red-faced and ruffled cookie jar, at that.  Gray  tried to shove  Natsu  away in embarrassment, but the boy merely pulled him in closer, delivering a last kiss onto the bridge of his nose. And then he began chuckling, his teeth showing in childlike amusement as he walked away to punch Sting jovially in the arm.  Gray  blinked, taking in the display of brutish affection with narrowed eyes. But then Sting sauntered over to him, and threw his arm casually over  Gray's  shoulder, and he couldn't help it. Despite all of his reservations, he threw his head back and laughed as well. 


	2. Dense Beyond Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @ice-bringer

"You're Natsu, right? The Salamander from Fairy Tail?" 

Gray's  eyes shot up at the scratchy, high pitched voice which, although was not aimed at him, irked him nonetheless. The speaker was a tall girl, her eyes pools of liquid onyx fused with amber and deceit where they squinted slyly  under her well trimmed eye-brows. Her hair was messy, but stylishly so, and her lips pouted a red smudge under her small beak of a nose. A pretty girl, there was no doubt, but the way she held herself showed much more than just womanly confidence. She seemed arrogant and lewd in the least flattering of ways, with her knowing smile and false laughter. And she was looking straight at Natsu.  


"Yep, that's me." The pinkette dutifully replied, not remotely thrown by the seductive purr the woman undertook when he confirmed the power she already assumed he held. 

"I'm new in town, do you think you could show me around?" Her painted nails twirled sordid  suggestions into her cinnamon brown hair, and she eyed Natsu's bare chest like a bird of prey 

"Is this an official job request?" Natsu seemed unsure, but not unwilling. He would never turn down a person in need; that just simply wasn't in his nature. However, he had just returned from a three-day-long mission with  Gray, and it had been incredibly taxing on both of them. Gray knew that Natsu would be tired, and no doubt craved a hearty meal and a scorching hot shower. The ice-wizard also knew that these self  indulgent  desires would not prevent Natsu from helping this woman. Natsu had a natural instinct for putting others before himself; it was one of the many qualities that  he admired about the dragon slayer, one of the small things that helped form the momentous feeling of love he had for Natsu. 

She was quite clearly ignoring Gray, but that wasn't what irritated the wizard  the most. He could handle rejection-  he was a grown up after all-  but what he couldn't cope with was brash women such as these who so shamefully flirted with his lover directly under his nose.

"It can be." The anonymous woman licked her lips and glanced up at Natsu with eyes hooded by want (...and an offensively obscene amount of eye-shadow, Gray noted sourly). "I don't have much money, but I can treat you to dinner later, as a  way of saying thank you. And if you think of any other way I can show my gratitude, then..." She left the sentence unfinished, but her words, accompanied with how she was staring at Natsu like he was a piece of meat, caused ice to freeze the palms of Gray's hands.

He cursed all of the 'Ten Wizard Saints' that his boyfriend was so dense. It had taken Gray weeks to convey his emotions clearly to the dragon slayer, and they had known each other for years. This woman was trying to bed him on their first meeting, and Gray almost felt sorry for her. She could remove all of her clothes in the middle of the restaurant, lie down on the table and wait for Natsu to have his way with her, and the pink haired boy would probably just lean over her to grab the next item of food. He was childish  and adorable, and Gray felt a surge of affection for his boyfriend swell inside his chest.

Natsu seemed about ready to agree to this 'mission', clearly not reading between the lines and understanding what a day with this woman might lead her to believe, and Gray knew he would have to intervene before his love was carted away but some vixen.

"Natsu won't be able to go with you today."  His tone was clipped, and if looks could kill then this young woman would surely have a stake made of ice thrust into her chest.

"He's a big boy, he can make his own decisions."  It was the first time her gaze had even fluttered in Gray's direction, but she immediately tore her eyes away, her hand snaking longingly along the tanned muscles of Natsu's arm. Her tongue poked  out to swipe along her venomous  red lips , and Gray almost lost it with her there and then. The only thing which held back his aggravation was Natsu casting  him a particularly aggressive glare.  The dragon slayer clearly didn't understand why  Gray  was being so hostile towards this wanton stranger. The ice-wizard sighed.

"He's busy." Gray's jaw clenched, eyes burning a freezing fire as he tugged his boyfriend against his chest.

"What with?" The anonymous woman challenged.

"This." Gray whipped Natsu around and forced their mouths together. In shocked delay, Natsu merely stood motionless as his ice princess lapped mercilessly into his mouth. But then his brain began to function and his arms stopped being lead weights at his side, and he started kissing back.

Tongues collided, hands sought one another, and the pair only separated to pant the other's name. When Natsu felt a stirring in his boxers, he broke away. Not now. Later, definitely, but not in public.

The flirtatious woman had long since abandoned the wizards, but neither of them had noticed. The people that surrounded them now gawked and gaped, some even averted their eyes in horrified embarrassment. Natsu's blush extended all the way down his neck, and he stomped on Gray's foot in juvenile anger. When the ice wizard yelped in surprise, the dragon layer wiggled free of his grasp and glared. Hard.

"Don't ever do that in public again!" Natsu seethed.

"But you enjoyed it." Gray noted,  eyes gleaming a vicious, lustrous promise.

" Th -that's not the  point! " The pinkette yelled in response.

"You're so cute." Gray cooed, his tone patronising. All of Natsu's previous mortification had been lost to him as he looked at Gray and snarled.

"I swear to God, if you ever call me that again I will  _ burn your face off _ _._ " Flames of vexation had already began to dance on Natsu's tanned skin, and Gray smirked in amusement.   


"Wow, what an interesting dragon I've caught." He leaned closer, his breath caressing the sensitive shell of Natsu's ear. Gray's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Interesting... and cute."

"Gray..." Natsu warned, his fists already clenched and flaming. The ice-wizard chuckled, pulling away to grin impishly at his lover.

"Okay, okay... sorry." Gray conceded, holding his hand out and wiggling his long fingers as an offering to Natsu. After the display they just gave, he wasn't sure that Natsu would even be comfortable with this much. Seconds passed, and just when Gray had given up with a long, drawn-out sigh, Natsu's warm hand snuck out and linked with his own. Natsu turned away defiantly, but Gray could already picture the cute smile which was plumping out the delicate pink of his lips.

"Just so you know, you're mine now." Gray commented casually, squeezing Natsu's hand as confirmation.

"What are you talking about, you idiot?" Natsu sighed.

"You. You're mine. Nobody else can have you, and I don't want to see them try. If a wizard, or another man, flirt with you like that woman just did- if anyone else ever implies that they could have you- I will end them, Natsu. I love you, and I want to keep you. Forever."

"What are you saying all of this girly crap for? Baka!" Natsu was staring adamantly ahead, but Gray could easily see the grin which threatened to injure his jaw. He smiled to himself as they continued to walk together, hand in hand, t owards the Fairy Tail guild hall . 

"… you too." The dragon slayer mumbled after a moment of comfortable silence.

"What's th at?" 

"You too. You're mine as well. I wasn't really aware of that woman flirting with me, but if anyone ever talks to you like that, now I'll know. They can't have you Gray, okay?" Natsu huffed out, and Gray paused to stare deeply at his boyfriend.

"Okay." Gray smiled softly and, much to the dismay of the fire-wizard, kissed Natsu playfully on the nose. He may be thoughtless some of the time, dense most of the time, and a complete idiot all of the time (in Gray's always correct opinion, anyway), but the ice-wizard loved Natsu nonetheless. And knowing that Natsu felt the same possessive need as him made Gray feel happiness so strong he didn't think it was real. Just one last glance at the dopey, hazy smile on Natsu's face- a look which mirrored his own- proved that it was, and Gray  had never felt luckier in his entire life. 


	3. Magic Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I debated calling this chapter 'Ice Make: Dildo' but thought that was taking it too far.  
> This is based off of a dumb conversation with a friend from school. Sorry.
> 
> \--MANY WARNINGS AHEAD--  
> This chapter contains yaoi, explicit sex, rimming, ice play and just general smut... you have been warned.
> 
> follow me on tumblr: ice-bringer

"I want to try something new." The sentence which rolled from  Gray's  lips was a seductively ominous purr, and the predatory gleam in his eye showed no sign of uncertainty that  Natsu  would like what he had in mind.  Gray  was every shade of confident, a fact which irked the dragon slayer, and made him aroused, in equal measures.

"How weird is it?"  Natsu  was blunt, but that was what the scenario so called for. He was lying on his back, naked except for the scarlet tint to his tanned cheeks.  Gray  leaned over him, his head level with  Natsu's  thighs, lips pulled back and grinning.

"It's not weird at all! Loads of people do it, and I can guarantee you'll feel really good."  Gray  was reassuring, but that only made  Natsu  more apprehensive. Nonetheless, he found himself nodding along to the plan without even asking what it was. He had trusted  Gray  with his secrets, his confidence, even his _l_ _ife_  in some situations, so the dragon slayer had every faith that his lover would not betray him now. The faith the two boys had in one other was astounding, and  could never be faked. It had been earned with every battle they fought both   against one another and  back-to-b ack, and it showed in both their friendship when they were children and their relationship now. Fire and ice were meant to conflict, but  Gray  and  Natsu  felt like they could defy the norm, could defy _an_ _ything_ , if they did  it together.

Gray  pulled  Natsu's  legs over his shoulders and dropped his mouth down to boy's tight  hole. Without hesitation, the ice-wizard began to tentatively swipe his tongue against the sensitive ring of muscles. 

"What the _f_ _uck_  do you think you're-  _ arghnnnn _ !"  Natsu  cried, steeling his hands in the bed sheets and throwing his eyes open in shock.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"  Gray  retorted, fully resting his mouth on  Natsu's  anus and suckling hard.

Natsu  was in shock.  Gray  was literally kissing his ass! The thought was enough to make the dragon slayer laugh, but every time he opened his mouth the juvenile chuckle transformed into a wanton moan. His breathing became a shallow pant as his brain tried to comprehend how something so disgusting and blatantly _wrong_  can make his cock throb as much as this. Pre-come beaded and dripped down his aching member, and  Natsu  started to thrust his hips desperately. 

In time with those movements,  Gray  inserted one finger into  Natsu's  ass. It was only lubricated with his own saliva, but still made obscenely sordid noises as it mercilessly pounded into the pink haired boy. Once  Gray  had curled that finger and had added another digit to accompany it, he bent his head down and sucked readil y on  Natsu's  balls. His tongue was cool and moist against the enflamed skin of a dragon, and  Natsu  almost climaxed at the feeling of it teasing his most intimate areas.

Sensing  Natsu's  grow ing need,  Gray  closed one of his hands and mumbled, 'Ice make: Dildo'. Now resting in his palm was a detailed iced model of a male's erect penis, complete with a mushroomed head and rounded balls. The shaft was long and thick, and  Gray  hummed to himself when he thought about all of the impressive things it could do to  Natsu's  already stretched ass.

" Natsu ... spread wider."  Gray  commanded, and the fire-wizard dutifully pulled his thighs as far as they would go, wrapping  them further around his lover's torso.

"Please just put it in." He  whined, clenching his asshole teasingly for  Gray  to see. The ice-wizard cursed and began pressing the crystallised phallus into  Natsu's  eager opening. With some force applied, the tip pressed in reluctantly. The ice melting inside of him provided a makeshift lubricant, but  Natsu  still felt an unfamiliar kind of burning inside of him. He stilled his movement- his _breathing_ \- until he felt comfortable again.  Gray  waited patiently for  Natsu  to nod his head in assurance, reforming the fake cock numerous times as the inferno that was  Natsu Dragneel  melted it down without even trying.

His ice was inside his love,  Gray  realised with a shudder. It was intense and intimate, and his dick leaped eagerly against the confines of his boxer shorts. In moments like this, when Fire both opposed and accepted Ice, it truly felt as though their magic was one. It was far more euphoric a sensation that a normal orgasm; it was closer, somehow. Although their bodies were the same distance as ever, their souls felt more together than ever before .  Gray  would end his life with a pillar of ice before he said such a thing out loud, but when his blown pupils met  Natsu's  hooded eyes, and they smiled hazily at each other, he knew that the dragon slayer felt it as well.

Gray  twisted his wrist, angling the icy cock differently. He had been inside this piping hot body enough times to know that if he just shifted slightly, he would have his boyfriend seeing constellations of pleasure across his vision.  Natsu  screamed, arching his upper back off of the bed and tightening like a vice around the  ice-wizard. It was confirmation to  Gray  that he had reached  Natsu's  prostate, and he was ruthless with it. He melted the dildo just slightly to give it more lubrication, and then reformed the cock using his magic. This time the tip was spread wider and longer, and it bore down straight onto  Natsu's  most sensitive gland. The ice-wizard's wrist ached with the effort, but it was worth the dull pain to see the blissful ecstasy painted onto  Natsu's  features. 

His eyes were screwed shut now, his lips damp and plump where they parted to let out coarse screams of his lover's name. The neighbours would surely complain about this in the morning, and not for the first time. But when  Natsu  reached down and urgently sought  Gray's  free hand, linking them together in yet another way,  Gray  could not bring himself to care. This boy- t his impossible, childish, impulsive little dragon- was worth every ailment and vexation in the world to  Gray . He would do anything, _be_  anything, that  Natsu  wa nted him to be. The thought was daunting and filled  Gray  with fear he hadn't even experienced in battle, but he knew that this was a different kind of fight. Love was a war he knew he could not win, because he was so _weak_  by now. He was weak for  Natsu  and because of  Natsu . He was weak for his cute little smiles, and his grumpy groans first thing in the morning.  Gray  was weak for the dumb way  Natsu  walked and his strange eating habits, and the _adorable breathy noises he makes when he's almost at his climax-_ __

" Gray -  nnnnghhh \- _fuck_! I love-  hmmmgg \- you!"  Natsu  choked out, squeezing his digits around  Gray's  as he thrust his hips in a broken rhythm against his boyfriend's ice.

"I love you, too."  Gray  smiled softly, before releasing  Natsu's  fingers and going to work in pleasuring his man to fulfilment. With almost no thought he formed a small ice cube in his fingers. His hand reached  Natsu's  pert nipple, and teased it with the cool block.  Natsu  writhed against the freezing intrusion on his skin, the sensation being more raw to him due to his natural high temperature. The ice melted almost instantly at the contact, the same as the iced dick had done, and  Gray  now surged his magic into keeping both of them formed until they were no longer needed . 

When the stiff buds were aching and sore,  Gray  removed the ice and placed his fingers on  Natsu's  lips. Instantly, the  pinkette  accepted them in with a sordid moan, lapping at the long digits with admirable eagerness.  Gray  removed his fingers and placed them on  Natsu's  nipples instead. T he contrast between the previous cool of his ice and the now warmth on his fingers made  Natsu  yelp, his cock leaping as it almost accomplished release. 

Gray  widened the girth of the dildo, stretching  Natsu  out in the most delicious sort of pain imaginable. The sensation of being truly filled was what pushed  Natsu  off his own personal cliff, and he was sent spiralling through intense pleasure with streaks of white and incoherent gurgles of  Gray's  name.

The bed was soaked with sweat, melted ice and semen. Both of the boys were in dire need of a shower, and  Gray's  erection was painful and rigid in his boxer shorts, but both of those were issues for... later on. A time that wasn't right there and now, where  Gray  lie with his chest resting on  Natsu's  stomach, and  Natsu  lay panting and exhausted, both of them damp and tired  with the memories of their own happiness together. 


End file.
